icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Carly Shay
04-ihurt-lewbert std.original.jpg 06042_1000531834.jpg|link=Carly Shay 105.PNG 106.PNG 106hdm0.jpg 11024029.jpg 111997803-e02b4d2291dd6740d8c0069bf0c84653 4c0c7cd0-full.jpg 1287641936.png 1335610-72368_4063054311_large.jpg 16346656.jpg 176569412.jpg 180px-Bf.jpg 180px-Jh.jpg 180px-Sekfo.jpg 193px-Iparty 2.jpg 205igojxivdblencodesesp.jpg 2168605.png 23636 377409994891 263095419891 3792974 2427711 n.jpg 24926 375326889891 263095419891 3743924 3305728 n.jpg 26110 1206043283300 1595213411 30497742 4074095 n.jpg 26821 385250785945 313727230945 4505953 3407634 n.jpg 27982 127182923961341 100000089018445 302320 2983415 n.jpg 292106545-1.jpg 293693 10150296219953308 134265793307 7922170 5449051 n.jpg 298843 10150296220633308 134265793307 7922187 4373626 n.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg|Nintendo 3DS icarly mii’s!(Made by Blueroses1 of Tumblr) 3.png 303920 10150296218108308 134265793307 7922113 2302638 n.jpg 307008 10150296221098308 134265793307 7922201 3312577 n.jpg 314027 10150387439591318 120551431317 9665831 1812049343 n.jpg 314526 10150296217103308 134265793307 7922082 4833021 n.jpg 31965 1742574068.jpg 336417.jpg 4.png 50429 2080293266.jpg 51072 3646132779.jpg 51183 395822157.jpg 51228 2521872324.jpg 51271 2277004218.jpg 51681 1344412182.jpg 52466 144395038.jpg 52671 790069948.jpg 55403_736930419.jpg 58396 1738443327.jpg 61174 572133098.jpg 63512_433437806775_89749451775_5722267_3245450_n.jpg 64125_1766557822.jpg 65416 87906628.jpg 6-vice-president.jpg 71336 2997072613.jpg|Carly 50 years older. 71716 3878471548 (1).jpg 73072_4164228502.jpg|Carly holding Peter penguin 75767 952149659.jpg 75821 2033969507.jpg 75923 3745572584.jpg 76670 1485288792.jpg 7-cibby.jpg Aaah.PNG Aı,.jpg Amd cosgrove.jpg|Carly, in Season 1 Apparently-red-pepper-lemonade-is-not-good.png Arguespencer.jpg Bad boy.jpg Best Big Brother of All Time.jpg Bump.png Cam iWas a Pageant Girl.jpg CamAdorable.jpg Camidsf.jpg Camidsfdate.jpg Camidsfwebcast.jpg Carls and Tori.png Carly (cibby).PNG Carly iLove You.png Carly Shay em iPilot.jpg Carly shock.jpg Carly Sings With Arm.png carly wearing a Fred T-shirt.jpg|carly wearing her Fred t-shirt Carly young.jpg Carly,sam,freddie.jpg Carly_photo3.jpg Carly_photo4.jpg Carly_shay_ipity_the_nevel_picture.jpg Carly23.jpg Carly25.jpg carlyandsamantha.jpg Carlyblindinglight.jpg CarlyCD.jpg Carlydate2iq.jpg Carlydatecheatsheetiq.jpg Carlyeyejabidsf.jpg Carlyfoodthrowidsf.jpg CarlyGibby.jpg Carlyherdategsiq.jpg Carlyherdategsiq2.jpg Carlyidkiq.jpg Carlyidsf1.jpg Carlyintrouble.jpg Carlyiopenarestaurant.jpg Carlyipearstore.jpg CarlypullsSamaway.jpg Carlypurpledressiq.jpg CarlySamattalentshow.jpg CarlySamconfrontFreddieoverquitting.jpg CarlySamhuggoodbye1.jpg CarlySamsharinglookinelevator.jpg CarlySamshouldertoshoulderwithMissBriggs.jpg CarlySamwatchingdancevids.jpg CarlySamwatchingSeattleBeat.jpg Carlysflate.jpg CarlyShay.jpg|Season 4 picture Carlyshockediq.jpg CarlysleepingonSam.jpg Carlyspeakingmadrin.jpg Carly-Spencer-at-the-webicon-carly-and-spencer-shay-17450787-375-500.jpg Carlystudioidsf.jpg Carlystudyiq.jpg CarlyyellingatSamandFreddie.jpg Cibby -20.jpg Cibbydogidsf.jpg Cibbyidsfs1.jpg Cibbyish.jpg Cibbylivingroomidsf.jpg Cibbystudioidsf.jpg Creddie 18.PNG Creddie 19.PNG Creddie 28 Horses.PNG Creddie 31.jpg Creddie 32.jpg Creddie 41.jpg Creddie 59.png Creddie 65.png Creddie 67.png Creddie 86.PNG Creddie 89.PNG Creddie 92.PNG Creddie 95.jpg Creddie 97.png Creddie f.jpg Creddie Magic.jpg CreddieSeddieCamCarlySamFreddie.jpg Creddiesuspect.jpg Creseddieidsf2.jpg Creseddieiq.jpg Cuteboybetexting.PNG Danceiwthme.jpg Dentist10.jpg DruggedFudge.jpg File:Miranda_Cosgrove_FB_pic_on_iCarly_page.jpg‎ File:Miranda-Season_3.jpg File:PunkCarly.jpg Freddie films Carly as Melanie Higgles.jpg Fudge Control -iDo.png Gcsidsf.jpg Gcsjily.jpg GirlsWithCort.jpg Group Hug - iCook.jpg Group Hug - iMake Sam Girlier.jpg happy September.png IBelieve in Bigfoot (Costumes).jpg|Carly and Freddie dressed as Madonna and Michael Jackson (iBelieve in Bigfoot) ICarly ..png Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath101.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath102.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath115.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath116.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath117.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath118.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath119.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath179.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath180.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath186.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath187.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath188.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath207.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath210.jpg iCarly Seattle.jpg ICarly.gif ICArly.jpg Icarly_miranda.jpg ICarly_Promo_Pic.jpg Icarly891.jpg icarly-carly.jpg Icarly-engage-gibby.jpg icarly-promo-pics-01.jpg Icarly-promo-pics-11.jpg Icarly-saved-life-cupcakes.jpg Icarlyskin-left.png IChristmas (Hug).jpg Idiot farm girl.jpg IDo Carly and Sam.jpg Ido icarly.jpg Idsfcarlymag.jpg Iget pranky 01HR.jpg iget_pranky_03HR.jpg iget_pranky_05HR.jpg|hiding with Freddie and Sam before a prank on Gibby iget_pranky_06HR.jpg iget_pranky_07HR.jpg|pranking, out of a table Igetpranky.jpg|Carly, in iGet Pranky I-halfoween-13.jpg IHalfoween-Episode-Picture-2.png ilove-you-2.jpg IMG 8167.PNG IMG 8168.PNG IMG 8169.PNG IMG 8174.PNG IMG 8176.PNG IMG 8177.PNG IMG 8178.PNG IMG 8187.PNG Import 000257.jpg|Carly's "tasty face" import_000238.jpg import_000239.jpg import_000240.jpg import_000241.jpg import_000242.jpg import_000243.jpg import_000244.jpg import_000245.jpg import_000246.jpg IQ 2.PNG IQ 3.PNG Ireunitewithmissy1234.png I-reunite-with-missy-icarly-6793049-480-356.jpg Iseelpennny (2).jpg Isitgood.jpg Istageaninterventioncarlyangryatspence.jpg It should have been you.jpg ITake On Dingo (Hug).jpg Jennette McCurdy-5.png Jj100719-15.jpg Jj101008-04.jpg|Carly, singing Shakespeare in iDo Jj101008-08.jpg|Carly, with her friends in Jodi and Gordon's wedding in iDo Jumping.jpg Leavethehouse.jpg Lens4240572 1292518285icarlymerchandise.jpg Lmlofj-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur2c.1.jpg Lmlofn-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur2u.1.jpg MC-Pic.jpg Meantforthem.png miranda-cosgrove-icarly-hot-room-14.jpg|Carly's room miranda-cosgrove-icarly-promos-04.jpg MirandaHarryDoggie.png Mooncrash.jpg Moredance.jpg Normal 01.jpg Normal 010.jpg Normal 02.jpg Normal 04.jpg Normal 07.jpg Normal 15.jpg Normal 23.jpg Normal 24.jpg Normal 25.jpg Normal 27.jpg Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0020.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0021.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0022.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0023.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0024.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0025.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0027.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0029.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0030.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0031.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0032.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0033.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0034.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0035.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0036.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0037.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0038.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0039.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0040.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0041.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0042.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0043.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1726.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1728.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1729.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1732.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1733.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1757.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1759.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1760.png Oh god did they kiss.jpg ReallyReallyReally.PNG|Carly says "REALLY?!" Sack12.jpeg Sam Puckett and Carly Shay.jpg Samandcarly.gif Screen shot 2010-09-16 at 1.38.19 PM.png|Carly and Shelby Screen shot 2010-09-18 at 7.23.34 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 11.19.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-01-15 at 4.21.20 PM.png She wore.jpg Spaghettiandmeatballsfromcarly.jpg|Carly making spaghetti tacos Sparly-22.jpg Sparly-6.jpg Sparly-8.jpg Sparly-9.jpg Sparlyidsf.jpg Spencer Carrying Carly.jpg|Spencer carrying Carly upstairs after she spends all night playing Pak-Rat (iStage An Intervention) Splattercarly.jpg Talkincam.jpg Triofishlocker.jpg Tumblr l75uapyaFS1qdnw89o1 500.png Tumblr l9xe1mtgd81qb6g59o1 500 large.png Tumblr lkupi3JZV61qe16ako1 500.jpg Tumblr ll5prj9pUJ1qb46bzo1 500-1.jpg Tumblr ll72queMTs1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5bt6gN21J1r6tulao1 1280.jpg Tumblr m5bt6gN21J1r6tulao5 400.jpg Tumblr_lcvqu1gQpf1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg tumblr_lji6hsn3Gh1qhhlt4o1_400.gif tumblr_ljjegua34e1qimjgho1_500.gif tumblr_lwvxmenEGc1r4wasfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m28dmeQDsp1qjhgnwo1_500.png Twinkie Vampire Stare.png Unbenannt.PNG Vfnzt37mi075v5ni.jpg Vlcsnap2010060623h47m55.png Waky kiss now seddike sghe loves u.jpg Whattt hhhhho.jpg Tumblr mblju6wgF61r0vhzho1 500.png Tumblr mbljkuiTGd1r0vhzho1 500.png Tumblr mblj8oPp7d1r0vhzho1 500.png Tumblr mblkrvMpEC1r0vhzho1 500.png Tumblr mblkmyVD9A1r0vhzho1 500.png IGetBannedStills017.jpg IGetBannedStills015.jpg IGetBannedStills014.jpg IGetBannedStills013.jpg IGetBannedStills010.jpg IGetBannedStills009.jpg IGetBannedStills008.jpg IGetBannedStills003.jpg IGetBannedStills016.jpg IGetBannedStills001.jpg IGetBannedStills012.jpg Iget-banned-012.jpg Iget-banned-011.jpg Iget-banned-010.jpg Iget-banned-09.jpg Iget-banned-08.jpg Iget-banned-06.jpg 54913 270424754.jpg 62840 2959530580.jpg 1exfs.jpg Ibust-thief-011.jpg Ibust-thief-09.jpg Ibust-thief-06.jpg Ibust-thief-03.jpg Ormal 007.jpg Ibust 02HR.jpg Ibust18.jpg Normal35.jpg Normal 033.jpg Normal32.jpg Normal29.jpg Normal27.jpg Normal26.jpg Normal25.jpg Normal22.jpg Normal21.jpg Normal18.jpg Normal17.jpg Normal16.jpg Normal 014.jpg Normal12.jpg Normal11.jpg 71350 2617543703.jpg 71237 338409712.jpg 71184 2142462586.jpg 71062 2347031357.jpg Normal 055.jpg Normal 054.jpg Normal 053.jpg Normal 052.jpg Normal 050.jpg Normal 049.jpg Normal 045.jpg Normal 044.jpg Normal43.jpg Normal 042.jpg Normal39.jpg Normal 073.jpg Normal 067.jpg Normal 063.jpg Normal 062.jpg Normal 060.jpg Normal 059.jpg Normal 058.jpg Normal 057.jpg Normal 056.jpg Normal 74.jpg Normal 105.jpg Normal 104.jpg Normal 102.jpg Normal 101.jpg Normal 099.jpg Normal 098.jpg Normal 095.jpg Normal 094.jpg Normal 092.jpg Normal 091.jpg Normal 088.jpg Normal 087.jpg Normal 086.jpg Normal 085.jpg Normal 084.jpg Normal 083.jpg Normal 082.jpg Normal 080.jpg Normal 079.jpg Carly season 2 5.jpg 547564 314801841964431 141203905 n.jpg 12552 314801261964489 1469765423 n.jpg 548771 290790557686400 1759324641 n.jpg 262 21695534006 1051 n.jpg Mii.jpg Carly Shay Vote KCA 2012.jpg Carly Shay Carly T-Shirt.jpg 106.PNG 111997803-e02b4d2291dd6740d8c0069bf0c84653 4c0c7cd0-full.jpg 16346656.jpg 180px-Jh.jpg 180px-Sekfo.jpg 52466 144395038.jpg 52671 790069948.jpg 58396 1738443327.jpg Miranda Cosgrove's bikini.png Carly iBeat The Heat-1.png Carly iBeat The Heat.png vlcsnap-2019-06-01-22h58m05s118.png Carly and Sam smiles.jpeg Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Photos